Forum:Alatreon guide for begginers, blademaster
=Alatreon guide for begginers -Blademaster-= Guide Made By: Kyross Guide for: Alatreon Game: Monster Hunter Tri (3) Rank: 51HR Online urgent Weapon Types: Lance The weapon I reccomend for begginers is the lance. More specifically, the sabertooth (G). Alatreon has an extreme weakness for the ice element whilst on ground (which it should be). And the lance has a good shield which blocks almost all the Alatreon's attacks (if you have the skill Guard Up, you will be able to block any attack). It's a good reccomendation to get used to the lance, because masters of this weapon could find this monster quite easy. Reccomended lances are the Sabertooth (G) and the gobuluuku muraaka Great sword: A strong weapon, not reccomended for Alatreon if you are a begginer. The greatsword moves very sluggishly and is too slow for begginers. The reccomended Greatswords are the Elder monument from the rust path and the Epitath blade from the ancient path. Longsword: Very quick and easy controls (spirit combo). If you are using this weapon, remember to dodge and roll away from danger. Good preperation is necessary. The reccomended Longswords are the Shadow binder (P), Yan yue dao (P) (do not use the guan dao), the Barbarian Sharq (P) and the Tenebra D (not reccomended if you do not have the awaken skill). Switch Axe: A very flexible weapon. Good walking speed and 2 weapons in 1. Excellent raw attack power and quick attacks. A good weapon if you know Alatreon's moves thoroughly. The reccomended Switch axes are the Great Inceadeus, Great demonbind (P) and the Amber Hoarfrost. Sword and Shield: A fast and acrobatic weapon. In my opinion, it is too weak to cause any major damage to Alatreon. But for specific ailements such as paralysis, sword and shields can be good. Reccomended sword and shield is the Almighty Dahaka (P). Hammer: An extremely good weapon for the pros. An experienced player can deal round after round of superpounds on to Alatreon's head. For begginers it could be hard, because of the brief time it lowers its head. It is good to familiarise yourself with those brief times that Alatreon lowers its head. It is not reccomended to attack the legs with this weapon because it may annoy other players. The reccomended Hammers are the iron impact (useful if you have awaken), Jhen Mohran hammer (or the fang hammer 'echo'), Alluring lotus, Lava core hammer (or breath core hammer) and the pulsating core (if you can get one) Armor: Agnaktor+ Along with a lance, basic lancing armour is required to successfully kill the Alatreon. The reccomended armour is full Agnaktor+, it is quite expensive and takes a long time to gather the materials. But this armour is extremely good against other monsters such as Deviljho, Barroth, Jhen Mohran Etc. Besides the Alatreon. Useful skills to gem your Agnaktor armour is guard up and speed sharpening; it is also wise to gem out short sprinter. Uragaan+ Another strong fire absorbing wall. Coupled with good defence, defence up and bombardment, this set is actually pretty worth it if you are going Alatreon hunting. A downside is the slow eater skill, so its good to gem this negative out. Another downside is its other elemental resistances besides fire. Although Alatreon mainly uses fire element, its other 3 elements will basically make your hunting time with Alatreon horrible. So it's a good idea to make Alatreon stick to the ground by flash bombs. Rathian+ A popular choice for begginers, but its weakness in skills really puts me off. Sure the fire resistance is good, but you could easily gem this into another set. Earplugs? unless you are going to modify this set with low rank rathian and gem earplugs to HG earplugs, I doubt this skill will make good use. The health boost is already made worthless by having a meal and bringing max potions. So all in all, I do not reccomend this set. (Just to make this clear). Rathalos+ An extremely good armour set for Alatreon other than lancing. Its the only armour set to give Minds Eye in MH3, so it is a good set to look out for. Heat cancel is very useful in this fight, so if you have this armour just chuck the cool drinks back in your item box. And finally, the skills end on a bang with critical eye +2. Just an amazing set to have whilst fighting Alatreon. Downsides are its Frailty with defence down (s) and its -20 dragon resistance which will really hurt if you don't dodge away from that dragon charge. With the defence down, you could easily gem it out and still have room for other bonus skills you'd like to add in. Items: Potions x10 mega potions x10 cool drinks x5 flash bombs x5 just incase you run out of potions Herbs x10 Blue mushrooms x10 Honey x10 well done steaks x10 Max Potions x2 Optional: Barrel bomb L Barrel bomb L+ Might seed Might Pill Smoke bomb Ancient potion Lifepowder =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Preperation: To familiarise yourself with Alatreon; wear your selected armour, bring potions, mega potions and cool drinks, and just study Alatreon's attacks whilst in the quest. Learn how to block each move, dodge, attack etc. After the a few practise runs, you should have a good knowledge of what to expect in the real thing. Now register a city in the 'Recruiting' server on a 51* urgent. The reccomended meal is to have either one of the top 2 ingredients and either one of the bottom 2 ingredients. This will give you just under max health and maxed stamina. (you will be blocking and running alot). After some time waiting in the quest area, you should find several people. Check their armour and their ranks and tell them to leave if you have to. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Alatreon Analysis Here are some images courtesy of MH3 Wiki. When Alatreon is on ground, it is most weak to ice. When Alatreon is flying, it is most weak to dragon. Alatreon's weakest point is its head Guide: Finally, it's the time you've been waiting for! let's kill Ala! Begin to face alatreon's head and prepare to block its scream. You can use a smoke bomb at the beggining to delay this further. Aproach it with your shield and begin attacking the legs. Use the counter-block if you have to. Alatreon's main attack is the dragon charge, which is easily blockable. Facing the wrong way with your shield could easily drain your health away. Just watch out for Alatreon's moves, block them and attack its feet when the oppurtunity arises. Good oppurtunities to attack its feet are when it releases a fireball aimed at another player. Just watch out for its claw strike (especially if it is dragon imbued). Another oppurtunity is when it finishes its charge, be careful of its tail. After some time attacking its feet, it wll collapse leaving a golden oppurtunity to attack its head, wings or tail. -Do not waste this time on attacking its body- If the head and wings are broken and tail cut. If Alatreon does collapse another time, then begin attacking the head area. If their are hammer users then just attack the body, getting yourself 'super pounded' will not help kill Alatreon. What? Alatreon is flying, how can I hit it? Do not panic! Its time for your flash bomb, throw it oppositely away from Alatreon's head when its facing you. If you failed in doing this, Alatreon will deal extremely powerful moves whilst midair. Do not play hero and rush in, Alatreon will release thunder surges, attack you with its feet, thunder charge at you in midair, release deadly icicles that inflict 'snowman'. Just keep dodging and running away from these attacks. After some time it will rise up into the sky and release huge icicles that -might- land on you. So just keep moving and running, avoiding black spots on the ground for as long as possible. I do not reccomend blocking these icicles. Some time later, Alatreon will stop and begin to land in the middle of the area. Continue attacking its feet. Some other good oppurtunities to attack Alatreon is when it's stuck in a small cliff. There are 2 either side of the area. You can draw Alatreon to it by standing in front or above the cliff. Be careful, if you are standing next to Alatreon's head and it breaks free. You will receive a huge amount of damage. Alatreon can be extremely hard if you keep letting it attack you, that's why your team mates will be drawing it off. Do not panic and run around in circles, keep attacking its legs and whatever body part that sticks in your way. Stay calm and block moves if you have to, counter attack if possible. In my experiences, the average begginer battle with Alatreon could last around 20-30 minutes. Possibly earlier if you have a good team. Eventually the result of your hard efforts will be a dead Alatreon. The rarest carve you can get is an azure gem. You could also get these in the reward box. Rare materials you can get from Alatreon: Skypiercer - Break both of Alatreon's horns and you have a chance to receive it in the rewards box. Webbing - Break both of Alatreon's wings and you have a chance to receive it in the rewards box. So goodluck in defeating Alatreon!